The Night A Kills
by Spoby-PLLstorys
Summary: A kills alot of people of hurts not every will die I hope you like it because I am making a part two some people had kid or are having kids there an A team Alison's alive people are married or are getting married is all of exciting stuff going on so I hope you read it and hope your couple is together comment and like for part 2p.s alot of people are if it not just the ones listed


THE NIGHT "A" KILLS ….. PART 1

But not everybody is Dead

Chapter 1

The girls were just talking about Paige's party that was planned for Emily getting in to a good collage

Emily: hey guys Paiges having this party for me getting into a good collage and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come

Spencer: wouldn't miss it for the world

Aria: yeah I'll go because you're going to a good collage

Hanna: …..

Emily: Hanna are you coming

Hanna: I can't

Aria: why not this is Em's big night

Hanna: It's not like I can do anything anyway

Spencer: what are you talking about you can party I'm pretty sure this is what your mom wants

Emily: I'm sorry I forgot but I can't believe you didn't tell them yet

Hanna: yeah it's no funny if you can't party at a party and if you can't drink

Aria: Hanna why are you keeping secrets were too close to do that

Hanna: I'm not keeping secret I just haven't told you guys yet

Spencer: um Hanna are you pregnant

Aria: Spence

Spencer: what other reason would she not be able to drink and she's umm...

Hanna: I'm what

Spencer: umm you're getting a belly

Aria: Hanna do you have something to say

Hanna: Yeah that skirt does not go with that top

Aria: Hanna I'm not playing

Spencer: yeah this isn't funny

Hanna: I know right this is not funny at all guys this is not the time to play plus there was no joke told

Spencer & Aria: HANNA!

Emily: she is

Aria: she's pregnant

Hanna: EMILY!

Emily: I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you guys fight because of a stupid

Hanna: I told you because I trusted you and just maybe I should tell you cheated on Paige with Zoey and Ezra I mean Mr. Fitz

Emily: HANNA HOW COULD YOU!

Hanna: no Emily how could you

Aria: YOU KISSED EZRA

Emily: I thought I liked him but I don't and why does it matter his is your Ex

Aria: that why his my Ex

Emily: Hanna you're a jerk and that's why Caleb broke up with you

Spencer: guys I have a confession

Aria: please tell me something good

Spencer: toby & I are getting married

Aria: you know what that's great I'm not the only one getting married

Spencer: really you're getting married congrats

Hanna: you're not getting married at first Ezra asked her but she said no I bet you guys didn't know she lives with Jake and when she said she was on vacation she was really pregnant and her and Jake are already married the only people who knew were me, Jake ,wren, and of course aria

Aria: I swear I was about to tell you

Emily: I slept with Ezra and now he really does have a kid he wanted to marry me too I said no but I told him I would talk his baby away so I gave him the baby

Aria: I don't even care anymore we all had kids of are having one

Spencer: um not me

Aria: why? Do you not want kids?

Spencer: no I do but no till I get a career

Hanna: that's Spencer for you

Emily: how do you know that jakes kids are jakes?

Aria: because I slept with him that's a weird question EM

Hanna: and Ezra

Aria: I lied about that because of "A" she said if I didn't say that she would hurt mike my mom and my dad

Spencer: umm I'm going to go now

Hanna: okay but wait

Spencer: why

Hanna: just wait

Hanna than walked up to Emily said I love you and then punched her Emily fell on the ground she was In shock for a second than she shook it off got back up on her two feet and slapped Hanna spencer and aria jumped in fast to break the fight up but aria got hit and got mad fast than joined in spencer didn't know what to do so she walked away

Chapter 2

MEANWHILE

Caleb is with his new girlfriend Miranda ( from ravenswood)

Caleb: I love you

Miranda: I love you too

Caleb: are you ready to go

Miranda: yes

Caleb ok let's go Miranda: wait Caleb

Miranda: wait

Caleb: what

Miranda: tell me about her again

Caleb: don't worry about Hanna were just going to talk about….

(Total Silence)

Miranda: you don't know yet she hasn't told you want you came to rosewood for

Caleb: look we will go back to Ravenswood after

Miranda: you mean home and alright pokie bear

Caleb smiles and walks into the brew with is beautiful girlfriend

Chapter 3

MEANWHILE

Toby: spencer what's wrong

Spencer: there was a fight at Aria's house

Toby: Spencer just relax you know everything is going to be alright

Spencer: your right toby did you know that they had kids

Toby: She knows everything

Spencer: Yeah no not everything

Toby: You're right

Spencer: she needs to hurry up and find out who the other A is because I can't keep this a secret forever

Toby: I know how she thinks the other A is

Spencer: Who

Toby: Melissa

Spencer: um... Let's just go visit her

Toby: we can go after you take a shower

Spencer: your right she hates the smell of arias perfume and Alison really hates this dress

Chapter 4

MEANWHILE

Aria: I had it stop it you too

Emily: fine (she said as she pushed Hanna away)

Hanna: I'm sorry I got out of hand and was mad

Emily: It's ok I'm sorry to

Hanna: he's about to find out about his kid

Aria: ok bye hope everything goes well

Hanna left to go see Caleb not knowing his new girlfriend was there

Aria: how does she know its Caleb's kid?

Emily: what?

Aria; she cheated on him when they were together because they had nothing in common they never talked they never even looked at each other they just left the room when the other walked in they did it for a year

Emily: With who?

Aria: with Travis and Wren

Emily: so it's Travis or Wrens kid

Aria: we got to go stop her from making a fool of her self

Emily: Hanna went in a car and we don't have a car we will never make it

Aria: we will take a bus we will be a couple minutes behind but I don't think will happen in that short amount of time

Emily: I can't I'm going to meet up with Paige you're going to have to do it by yourself

Chapter 5

MEANWHILE

Caleb: Miranda you're so beautiful I love you so much

Miranda: I Love you to honey and I can't wait

Caleb: I know right I'm going to protect this baby with everything I got

Miranda: should we tell Hanna

Caleb: I think she will see that your 6 months pregnant

Miranda: Your right

Caleb: I can't wait for next Friday it's my first day to my first job

Miranda: you're all ready to be the perfect father oh Caleb do you remember are kiss date

Caleb: yeah it was the day we had are first dance and are first kiss

Miranda: wow she looks a lot different in the pictures

Caleb: Who?

Miranda: Hanna

Caleb: Oh my gosh she's fat

Miranda: um her top is cute but if she was skinny it would look even better

Hanna got in the brew sat next to Caleb not noticing Miranda Hanna was happy so happy she kissed him in front of Miranda not know he had a girlfriend or that she was right there

Caleb: Hanna Stop (pushing her away)

Hanna: I'm sorry that I cheated and kept secrets but I love you and I'm

Interrupted by Miranda

Miranda: um hi I'm Miranda

Hanna: umm hi I'm Hanna Caleb's ex who are you

Caleb: she's my girlfriend and soon to be wife I hope

Hanna: what!?

Caleb: and she's pregnant and I'm very happy with her

Hanna got up slapped Caleb picked up his coffee and throw it at him she was so mad she throw coffee at Miranda in her face too she was about to him she was pregnant with his kid ( not really his kid thought) but aria ran in and yelled across the store HANNA STOP! Hanna looked over at aria and could tell something was up she looked at Caleb and Miranda than slapped Caleb again and called Miranda a Hoe than walked away

Aria: it's not Caleb's kid

Hanna: aria not now okay

Aria: Wait you never slept with Caleb you goes were fighting for a whole year that's why you cheated it has to be wren or Travis baby I'm so sorry I knew how bad you wanted it to be his

Hanna: your … right oh my gosh I can't believe this I have to go

Aria: Okay just call or text

Chapter 6

MEANWHILE

Alison: It's about time… I'm glad you made it did anyone follow you

Toby: I hope so of are plans not going to work

Spencer: let's do this I so ready

Alison walks out throw the front door with spencer while toby went through the back toby follow redcoat the one he hoped followed him and spencer but right when spencer got to the car redcoat stopped and watch then toby yelled I got you nut redcoat starts to run but not away from Alison and spencer but to them as redcoat got closer spencer's eyes got wider she could see toby running after redcoat but spencer was surprise because redcoat had no mask and she knew who they were but right when redcoat got to them she took out knife and stabbed Alison 2 times she was about to stab spencer but toby got there right in time Toby pulled redcoat turned her around but then she stabbed toby in the chest spencer kicked the knife out of redcoats hand than pushed her she dropped to her knees put her handed on Toby's chest and cried than she moved to Alison to check her and she cried than she got up and called the police but what she wondered was why was she still alive why did this have to happen to toby

Chapter 7

MEANWHILE

Emily: Paige you do know that I love you right

Paige: Yeah EM is something wrong

Emily: I cheated on you with a guy

Paige: ….

Emily: And …and I had his baby

Paige: …. I don't know what to say (said in a said voice)

Emily: I thought I loved Ezra but I didn't I was confused but now I know who I love and that's you

Paige: I can't believe you Emily I thought you loved me I thought you cared but you cheated on me with are teacher a teacher he makes me sick

Emily: I do love you so much and I need you to understand that

Paige: no I need you to understand you were my first love my first time with you. You were something real (crying)

Emily: please stop crying I can't see you cry I never meant to hurt you I just had some mixed feelings

While Paige cried Emily moved closer to Paige. Paige grabbed Emily and said I love you and I'm not ready to give you up but I do need time to think if you want this to work, then Emily started to cry as she moved an inch away I…I need you Paige I can't be without you because I love you too much Paige nodded but said I'm sorry but were done come back later and see if I took all of this in I may but you have to leave Emily said but Paige please I can fix this but Paige stopped her and said just go just go

As Emily walks away she thinks of were to go she just wanted to be with Paige but Paige just wanted to get away from for a few so for now Emily went for a walk in the woods she walked around for an hour or two but when she turned around to go back wren was there he had a gun and pointed it at Emily and made her walk but when they got to a little cabin they stopped they then went inside Emily knew that redcoat was the one in the big black chair in front of her she was turned so Emily couldn't see her A told Emily had to kill spencer or she would kill Paige Emily said no thinking that she was kidding redcoat turned around fast and shot Emily but only she didn't really shot Emily she shot and killed wren because Emily was fast right when A made that turn Emily jumped to the said then ran out the cabin she never saw redcoats face she had a mask on Emily called the police fast when she got in the open she called them told them what happen where it was then left she ran to paiges house but when she got there the police were there she asked what happen and the story was Paige got shot 5 times and she knew it wasn't redcoat good or bad it was Ezra she knew this because it was curved into paiges skin on her fingers Emily rushed to the hospital

Chapter 8

MEANWHILE

Aria and hanna got together after the whole Caleb thing they wanted to find out more about redcoat in the process hey got into a fight and split up to find A but aria really just followed hanna so she wouldn't get hurt aria hide behind trees as she followed but at one point they both stopped because who did they see with redcoat Ezra. Ezra shot hanna not think at all redcoat new she was in some deep stuff so she shot Ezra and turned to get away but aria wouldn't let her get away she called redcoat when redcoat turned around aria shot her in the leg redcoats gun flew in the air aria was about to take redcoats mask off but she looked at hanna and could tell she need help so she called 911 and then rushed to the hospital

Chapter 9

AT THE HOSPTAIL

Spencer: guys what are you doing here you can't be here why are you here

Emily: Paige got shot 5 times

Aria: by who?

Emily: there was a note on page and I won't believe it I can't

Aria: was it Ezra

Emily: how did you know?

Aria: that's why I'm here he shot Hanna and then redcoat shot him and I shot redcoat

Spencer: what you saw redcoat

Aria: um… no but she is here lets go see if they can tell us who it was

Spencer: I know

Emily: what?

Spencer: I have something to tell you guys

Aria: what is it?

Spencer: I know who redcoat is

Emily: well who is it

Spencer: there's not only one redcoat

Aria: there's a whole A team I swear

Spencer: no one is good and one is bad

Aria: just tell us

Spencer: one is Alison

Emily: Alison is alive and she tried to kill and hurt us?

Spencer: no she's good very good she was trying to help us me and toby went to visit

Aria: how did you find out?

Spencer: she text me

Emily: where is she?

Spencer: she's here she got stabbed by bad redcoat toby's here too he tried to protect me

Aria: oh my gosh is he alright

Spencer: I don't know

Emily: tell us who red coat is

Aria: bad redcoat and are you okay spencer are you hurt

Spencer: I'm fine

Emily & Aria: so whose Redcoat is

Spencer good redcoat is Alison and bad redcoat is ….

Aria: who

Spencer: there's a team I knew a month ago there 4 Jenna, Shania, Melissa, and CECE the one who stabbed toby and Alison was Melissa than I saw her ran away and I saw Jenna and Shania in redcoats with her Jenna's not blind and I got a text a couple minutes ago it said tell CECE she's out of the A team kisses Melissa

Emily: what are we going to do?

Spencer: I don't know

Aria: tell the police everything and I mean everything


End file.
